


Pink

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: Magnus has a kink he's a little embarrassed about; fortunately, Alec is very into it.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> For a twitter prompt by **AtowncalledMalec** , who left the following prompt:
> 
> _I still really need to see Magnus' pantie kink which he's really shy about, and confident Alec ravaging him bc he's so into it._
> 
> I hope this suits!

Alec pauses as he’s tugging Magnus’s pants down, then pulls them the rest of the way off before skimming his palms back up over his thighs, thumbs catching on smooth silk and delicate lace as they settle on his hips again. Close enough to pull the material tight against his erection, and Magnus swallows a frankly embarrassing noise.

“Oh,” Alec says. “They’re pink.”

His sudden grin looks more delighted than mocking, but Magnus feels himself tense slightly all the same. Alec, endlessly observant at the worst possible moments, notices, of course. He lifts his head, his smile fading slightly. “Magnus?”

“Carry on, I’m fine,” Magnus says, aiming for a light, confident sort of breeziness and missing the mark by a good measure, if the look Alec gives him is anything to go by. It’s just slightly difficult at the moment, laid out on his bed in a pair of pink silk panties and nothing else, Alec leaning over him and looking at him with a soft, penetrating kind of expression.

He just feels suddenly very exposed.

Alec lifts a hand from his hip to reach up and cup his cheek. Magnus resists turning his head to hide his face in his broad familiar palm only by main force of will. Very softly, Alec says, “You’re not embarrassed, are you?”

“No,” Magnus lies indignantly.

“Good,” Alec says, and leans down to kiss him, slow and soft and deep. He pulls away only to slide his mouth across Magnus’s jaw, to nip lightly beneath his ear. His breath is hot on damp skin when he pulls away just enough to murmur, “Because they’re really hot. You’re really hot.”

“Alec—”

“Hush. I’m having a moment here.” Alec bites him again, sucking hard enough that he’s definitely going to leave a mark, and then he swings his leg over Magnus’s hips to straddle him, leaving a slow trail of wet kisses down his chest as he works his way down.

Magnus lets his head thump back against the pillow. He’s still flushing, but it’s not from embarrassment now, and his voice comes out breathless when he says, “Oh, well, in that case, carry on.”

Alec smothers a laugh against his navel, making him jump, slightly ticklish, and then he’s moving lower, mouthing at Magnus’s cock through the panties. His hot breath and the slide of silk, the friction of his tongue when he laps at the head where the cloth is damp with precome, and Magnus digs his fingers into the sheets with a swallowed groan, anchoring himself. It’s not quite enough friction, the touch of Alec’s fingers and mouth muffled through the silk, and it’s so hot that he feels like he might fly apart at any moment.

“So hot,” Alec breathes. “Could I get you off like this, do you think? Just leave these on and suck you off just like this?”

He punctuates that question by fitting his mouth over the head of Magnus’s cock and sucking hard through the silk, and Magnus feels his hips leave the bed. It’s too much, it’s not _enough_ and he’s so close, he just needs— “Alexander, _please_.”

Alec lifts his head. There’s a flush high across his cheeks. His hair is a wreck and he’s breathing hard, and he’s looking at Magnus like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, and it hits him, then, that this isn’t just Alec indulging him. Alec is actually really into this.

That thought has just enough time to dawn before Alec dips his head to suck a mark on his hip, just above where the lace stops. “I’ve got you.”

“Of course you do, darling,” Magnus breathes, twining his fingers through Alec’s hair, disordering the dark curls even further. Alec turns just enough to press a kiss to his palm, then dips his head and--oh. Catches the waistband of the panties in his teeth, tugging them down.

This boy really is going to be the death of him, Magnus thinks, dazed, as he lets his head fall back on the pillow. Alec eventually has to use his hands to slide the panties down over his hips, but he doesn’t take them all the way off, just tugs them down enough to free his cock. The cool air is a sudden shock, and Alec’s hot mouth is more of one. He curls one hand around the base of Magnus's cock, matching the movement of his mouth, a quick hard rhythm that’s slicked by spit and precome. Alec likes to take his time with blowjobs, usually, but there’s nothing leisurely about this. Now, he seems like he’s just desperate to make Magnus come.

He can already feel himself starting to come undone, his hips moving restlessly beneath Alec’s palm, soft desperate noises spilling out of his mouth. The silk bunched around his thighs digs into his skin when he moves, and that's what finally has him thrusting up into the slick heat of Alec’s mouth, tugging slightly at his hair in warning. Alec doesn’t pull away, though. He groans around Magnus’s cock, sliding down to take him all the way in, and Magnus is gone, he’s gone, his orgasm crashing over him and filling the world with light.

It’s several breathless moments later before he can manage coherent thought. Alec has pulled off; when Magnus looks down, he’s resting his chin on Magnus’s hip. His mouth is slick and red, and he looks flushed and gorgeous and entirely too smug.

“Hi,” he says. “Are you back with me?”

“You’re going to kill me like this one of these days,” Magnus sighs, but he’s laughing, catching at Alec’s shoulders to pull him up. “Come here.”

Laughing, Alec goes.


End file.
